ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Unity Concord
''Unit Concord: Bringing Disparate Adventurers Together as One'' Unity Concord (a.k.a. Unity) is a new type of loose in-game community--closer together than conquest, less binding than linkshells--that players can jump into and enjoy easily. Unities are named after and led by some of Vana'diel's biggest movers and shakers, and adventurers can make new friends with members of the same unity. Collect Unity Accolades Unity accolades are an all new currency that can be earned just by participating in everyday adventuring activities. Accolades can be earned through completing unity-centric Records of Eminence objectives. Completing non-unity objectives and vanquishing particular monsters will also award a small amount of accolades, which can be used to purchase items, participate in new battle content known as "Wanted battles" (described below), moving to areas where these battles take place, enhancing equipment earned therein, and a obtaining a variety of other benefits. Climb the Unity Ranking Ladder! Accolades earned by members of a particular unity will be tabulated each week, culminating in a ranking of which unities collected the most glory. For the duration of the next tabulation period, wanted battle equipment effects will increase the higher a unity's ranking was in the previous period. Unity Chat Why join a community if you can't meet new people? Unity chat is the perfect place to form bonds with your fellow adventurers in much the same way as linkshells. *Chat can be enabled or disabled at any time, letting you converse with your Unity members or enjoy a quiet moment of solitude based on your goals for that day. Unity-Centric Objectives New Unity-centric objectives will be added to Records of Eminence, allowing unity members to tackle special content together. There are two kinds of unity Records of Eminence objectives. "Shared" objectives can be undertaken by any member of any Unity, while "Unity-Specific" objectives are, as the name implies, only open to members of a particular Unity. Wanted Battles Wanted battles are fast-paced combat against particular notorious monsters specified in Records of Eminence "Wanted" objectives. Joining the fray costs a certain amount of accolades. The stalwarts who vanquish these heinous foes will be rewarded with valuable equipment that can only be earned from these battles. All this and more awaits you in Unity Concord, with more features scheduled to be added in future updates. How to Participate Players will be able to join a Unity by speaking to an Adventurers' Mutual Aid Network representative in charge of the system located in various cities throughout Vana'diel. If your current Unity isn't working out, you may change to a new one once per tabulation period. Talk to one of the NPC's Listed below so you can determine what you should do or where to be teleported to. Unity NMs *Unity Notorious Monsters are spawned by inspecting Etheral Junctions. Players must be in a party with 3 or more people and have the correct Wanted quest set under records of Eminence under the Unity\Wanted tab. players must also have the specified Unity Accolades to recive any rewards. *Below is a a table showing Mobs/cost/where to find and their drops. *'Notable Rewards' are received when opening the coffer dropped by the mob and not directly from the mob itself. * # denotes upgrade item used to upgrade NQ items from same mob to +1 version.